


Down Time

by allislaughter, KoruLunan, passioninprose



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/KoruLunan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/passioninprose/pseuds/passioninprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While planetside for shore leave, Spock and McCoy enjoy a leisurely stroll...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, ask-spones made it to 200 followers! In honor of this momentous event, the ask-spones admins put together a special treat. We each took turns to write approximately 200 words for two rounds, and put them together as one collaboration of Spones-y goodness! Enjoy!

McCoy slowly breathed in and out, enjoying the cool autumn air, or rather what they assumed was autumn on the part of the alien planet they decided to visit.

"It is not an assumption," Spock told him the moment he mentioned his thought. "Based on the position of the planet in its orbit around its sun, as well as the tilt of its axis, we can surmise that our location is currently in its equivalent of autumn."

"Just doesn't feel like it without the leaves the right color," McCoy chuckled, motioning to the light blue trees around them as they walked along the path. "Or the cooler weather, the apple cider, pumpkins and spices… It would be nice to be back in Georgia for fall again sometime."

Spock watched him, brow quirked, but did not choose to answer. McCoy shrugged before smiling at him.

"Don't get me wrong, Spock," he continued. "I enjoy the fact we're getting some well-deserved shore leave, and I especially enjoy that we can be alone together. Just, I've been away from home for a long time. I've always been an ol' country doctor at heart."

"As I am aware," Spock stated.

McCoy grinned as he directed his attention upward at the leaves, a gentle breeze making them dance. He squinted his eyes to survey the area, sunlight shimmering through the layers of foliage. Luckily, there was not a soul in sight. It was certainly a good choice taking the quite literal path less traveled. It was longer, but the privacy was undeniably worth it. Especially for what McCoy had in mind.

McCoy alternated his hands in his pockets. His free hand dangled nonchalantly at his side, beside Spock's own. As they walked in a comfortable silence, McCoy couldn't help but muse over how he felt like an overly nervous schoolboy. It was understandable, considering the Vulcan equivalent of _kissing_ being _holding hands_ , to some extent. And he and Spock, well… they hadn't exactly gotten there yet, in human or Vulcan terms.

"I- uh…" McCoy cleared his throat, gaining Spock's attention as the doctor stared forward. He could feel his face heating up. "I was wondering, that is, if you're alright with it, maybe we could…"

A violent rustling sounded from behind them, making McCoy practically leap out of his skin. Spock instinctively reached for the doctor's arm, pulling McCoy behind him and turning to face the trembling branches and vines. For several tense seconds, something moved just beyond the trees, out of sight. 

"What is it?" McCoy hissed, craning his neck to see over Spock's shoulder. 

Spock narrowed his eyes, focusing on the sound of its path. "Judging by its thrashing, I believe it is a winged creature, approximately one meter tall with a wingspan of-."

"I get the picture," McCoy interjected, taking a step back and pulling Spock's sleeve as the animal gave another violent convulsion behind the trees. "Let's get out of its way before it decides we need convincing."

"I suggest we do not linger," agreed Spock, turning to face the doctor. As they took their first hurried steps, the animal gave a shrill cry, which was met with several others that seemed to be converging from all directions. Over the sound of their footfalls, Spock suspected he heard the creature break through the thicket of trees. 

In spite of his longer stride, Spock was careful not to overtake McCoy as they ran, holding the doctor's wrist and guiding him away from the cries. 

_KREEEEEE_

It echoed in a chorus of smaller, higher pitched _kreeee's_.

Spock stopped and grabbed McCoy by his middle as he ran past, positioning him into the center of the path as the undergrowth rustled around them. Dozens of bird-like creatures sprung out, each one speckled in brown and gray with long, hooked beaks. 

They watched as the creatures ignored them completely and scurried away, opposite the direction they were running. Each one cried out _kreee_ in response to the louder call down the trail.

"Fascinating," Spock observed as he released McCoy to crouch close to the ground and watch the birds as they ran. "Each of these seem to be no larger than thirty centimeters tall, and are each covered in a thick down, colored to appropriately camouflage in the undergrowth. Also, each of them is responding to the larger creature's calls."

"A mother calling its young?" McCoy surmised.

"Or a father," Spock agreed. "Either way, a logical theory." 

McCoy let out his breath, slumping his shoulders in relief. "Well, we better leave them alone. We still don't know if the parent is dangerous or not."

"Agreed, Doctor," said Spock, nodding his approval. He glanced down as something caught his eye. A feather, most likely belonging to one of the birds, gently rolled along the path and stopped at Spock's boot.

" _Leonard_ , Spock," McCoy sighed. "Call me Leonard. We are on shore leave, after all." He watched as Spock placed one knee on the ground, leaning over and tenderly picking up something, carefully analyzing it. "What's that?" McCoy took a couple of steps to the side, facing Spock directly. "A feather? Must've been from one of those birds."

"That would appear to be the case," Spock replied, still analyzing the feather.

McCoy smiled at the sight. Never mind the idea of being chased by a potentially dangerous animal when there were interesting things to observe. He couldn't say he necessarily disagreed; it was something he both respected and disliked about the Vulcan.

The doctor cleared his throat. "C'mon." McCoy held out his hand towards Spock. "Potentially dangerous bird, remember? We should get going before it catches up." McCoy felt heat beginning to rise in his face once again. "Bring the feather too, if you like."

"The cries of the young have died out," Spock noted as he shifted his gaze from the specimen to his companion. "I do not believe they will join us again." 

McCoy raised his eyebrows and inhaled deeply, read to retort, but was taken aback; Spock had turned his critical eye to the doctor's outstretched hand. Spock raised an eyebrow of his own, though McCoy wondered if Spock's expression had lost a touch of its impartialness. 

"Leonard, although interesting, this one feather will not greatly augment any research I should wish to conduct regarding the fauna of this planet. As you are inherently fond of small animals, it would be better suited as a memento than a specimen in my laboratory." 

Spock placed the feather in McCoy's outstretched palm, and the doctor looked down to it with a moment's consternation; though not what he had hoped for, he couldn't criticize Spock for what was ultimately an uncommon display of thoughtfulness. He placed the feather carefully in his pocket, and with a little sigh, looked back to Spock with a small smile. 

"Thank you, Mister Spock, that's awful kind of you."

"Of course, Leonard," Spock replied, and with a twinge of his lips he returned McCoy's smile, offering two outstretched fingers to the surprised doctor.

McCoy's breath hitched, and as their fingers touched, he felt more at home than he had in ages.


End file.
